Feeling String
by ShipperChuu
Summary: #ChallengeMayuAkaDay2018 #SweetMonthwihtRedGrey


Mayuzumi mengeritkan dahinya dalam. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan bergairah akan nafsu, sedangkan seseorang diatasnya menggerakkan tubuhnya seirama dengan detak jantung. Menggeliat tidak nyaman akan sesuata yang mendesak minta keluar. Bibir dikatup rapat mencoba menghalangi suara-suara menjijihkan yang keluar dari mulutnya- yang sayangnya keluar dengan begitu keras seolah-olah bukan berasal dari mulutnya.

Tubuhnya terasa lemas, sekedipan mata Mayuzumi merasa perutnya melilit tidak karuan dan cairan bening keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya. Terasa pusing tidak tertahankan dan seseorang diatasnya masih sibuk dengan kenikmatannya sendiri. Sial. Mayuzumi merutuk dalam hati. Kedua kaki mencoba menendang seseorang yang sedang menggagahinya tanpa belas kasih, mencoba mencakar wajah penuh seringai mesum menggunakan kedua tangannya namun hasilnya nihil. Kedua tangan dan kakinya terasa lemas seakan kehilangan otot untuk menggerakkannya.

"Kau sungguh luar biasa." Seringai menyebalkan terlukis diwajah laki-laki diatasnya. "Akan kupakai kau lagi nanti."

 **Feeling String**

 **Kuroko No Basuke Belongs Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **OOC, Typo dan sebagainya harap dimaklumi.**

.

.

Nafas Mayuzumi tersengal hebat, piyama abunya basah akan keringat pun begitu dengan batal dan sprei-nya. Kelopak matanya mengedip beberapa kali menyesuaikan cahaya matahari yang masuk dari celah-celah horden, mengucek kedua matanya sebelum memfokuskan pandangnnya kesepenjuru ruangan. Lemari pakaian dikanan ranjang, meja komputer, meja belajar, serta beberapa pakain berserakan dilantai bersama beberapa buku tebal dan kaleng minuman kosong. Kamarnya, Mayuzumi yakin betul yang ditempatinya saat ini ialah kamarnya. Bukan ruangan serba putih yang hanya terdiri dari satu ranjang.

Mayuzumi menutup kelopak matanya sejenak, jemari pucatnya menyeka keringat didahi dan lehernya. Rasa-rasanya Mayuzumi tidur dengan AC menyala kelewat dingin tapi tubuhnya basah akan keringat. Sedikit meringis ngilu ketika bagian selatan tubuhnya bergesekan dengan selimut. Mendengus kesal akan sesuatu yang harus diurusnya terlebih dahulu sebelum berangkat kesekolah.

"Apa aku ini kelewat puber ? Mimpi basah kok hampir tiap hari." Gumamnya bingung.

Udara diawal Maret tidak begitu dingin seperti bulan lalu.

Kaki berbalut sepatu hitam kesayangannya berjalan tergesa menuju gerbang sekolah didepan sana. Menambah laju larinya ketika salah satu anggota osis mulai menutup gerbang dan berhasil memasukan dirinya kedalam sekolah tepat waktu. Nafasnya memburu, kedua kakinya terasa gemetaran saat digunakanya untuk berjalan. Menggerutu disepanjang lorong kenapa akhir-akhir ini dirinya mengalami mimpi basah hampir setiap hari dan itu terasa sangat nyata ketika tangan-tangan asing menjamah tubuhnya. Mayuzumi bergidik ngeri, tidak pernah terbayangkan dirinya akan melayani laki-laki hidung belang seperti dalam mimpinya akhir-akhir ini.

Kepala abu menggeleng pelan mencoba mengenyahkan sensasi mimpi yang seharusnya nikmat menjadi begitu menjijikan tadi malam. Ya lagi pula laki-laki mana yang mau menyerahkan lubang belakangnya kepada laki-laki lain kalau laki-laki itu bukan gay dan maaf saja, Mayuzumi bukanlah seorang gay. Dia normal dan masih menyukai perempuan bertampang kawaii.

Kaki dibelokkan kearah kiri melewati koridar kelas yang mulai sepi. Berjalan sedikit hingga sampai didepan pintu kelas yang tertutup. Mayuzumi menghela nafasnya lagi, guru yang mengajar dijam pertama termasuk guru dalam jajaran 'killer' dan mengesalkan. Berharap saja hawa keberadaannya berfungsi saat dirinya memasuki kelas.

Pintu geser dibukannya pelan, manik abunya menatap meja guru yang untungnya kosong. Berjalan pelan menuju deretan bangku dan mendudukkan pantatnya dibangku kedua dari belakang. Menaruh tasnya dan merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Chihiro." Mayuzumi mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, dilihatnya pemuda bersurai hitam menatapnya dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Apa ?." Tanyanya tidak minat. Mengubah posisi kepalanya sedikit diatas lipatan kedua tangannya.

"Kau..." kepala pemuda didepannya mendekat. "Mimpi basah lagi ?." Tanyanya pelan yang hanya dibalas gumaman tidak jelas dari Mayuzumi.

"Kurasa yah Chihiro ada yang salah dengan tubuhmu." Mayuzumi menegakkan tubuhnya. Manik abunya menatap lurus manik hitam dihadapannya. "Salah bagaimana Shuu ? Bukankah itu wajar ?."

Jari telujuk bergoyang pelan dihadapan wajahnya. Bibir kelewat maju milik pemuda didepannya memberengut tidak setuju. "Bukankah itu tidak wajar jika kau mimpi basah hampir tiap hari ? Aku saja yang tiap malam liat majalah porno milik Aomine tidak mimpi basah setiap hari tuh."

Mayuzumi mendengus, tidak habis pikir dengan pemuda dihadapannya yang bagaimana bisa dengan santainya membeberkan kegiatan malam mesumnya dengan santai. "Aku ini bukan kau, monyong." Mayuzumi menyahut ketus.

"Hoii namaku Nijimura Shuuzou bukan monyong." Protes Nijimura kesal. "Tapi aku serius Chihiro, itu benar-benar sudah tidak wajar."

Mayuzumi memijiat pelipisnya, kepalanya mendadak terasa pening dan menutup kelopak matanya sejenak. Mengeryit bingung ketika membuka kelopak matanya lagi yang dilihatnya bukan lagi wajah menyebalkan Nijimura Shuuzou. Melainkan sebuah bingkai foto seorang wanita cantik menjadi objek penglihatan matanya. Dadanya terasa sesak dan sulit untuk bernafas. Mayuzumi merasakan bagaimana tangannya mengelus figur foto dihadapannya pelan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kaa-san aku rindu." Mayuzumi mendengar suara sendu bergema dikepalanya. "Maaf aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Bingkai foto dipeluknya erat. Rongga dadanya semakin terasa sempit setiap detiknya. Matanya terasa panas dan perih.

"...hiro ?!"

"Ohyyy Chihiro ?!!"

Mayuzumi tersentak kaget. Matanya mengedip sekali dan mendapati wajah bingung Nijimura dihadapannya.

"Kau kenapa sih ? Tidur atau bagaimana ? Aku cerita panjang lebar malah dicuekin." Kedua tangan terlipat didepan dada. Manik hitamnya menatap Mayuzumi tajam.

Mayuzumi mengedip beberapa kali, manik abunya mengedar kesuluruh penjuru ruangan. Tidak ada bingkai fota seorang perempuan dan rasa sesak didadanya pun hilang.

"Shuu kurasa kau benar." Ujar Mayuzumi setelah keheningan cukup lama.

"Benarkan." Nijimura berseru bangga sambil menepuk kedua tangannya sekali. "Mau kedokter ?"

Mayuzumi menggeleng. Bukan dokter yang dibutuhkan saat ini. Mungkin seorang paranormal atau biksu, pikirnya cepat.

"Shuu pulang sekolah mau menemaniku kesuatu tempat ?" Yang ditanya memerengkan kepalanya sedikit. Bingung akan pertanyaan Mayuzumi yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya pergi.

"Engg...kau, ok ?" Tanya Nijimura tidak yakin. Oh ayolah, seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro itu anak rumahan yang tidak akan keluar kalau tidak ada hal yang menurutnya penting. Apa yah istilahnya ? Oh Hikikomori.

"Ada yang salah ?." Tanya Mayuzumi sengsi.

"Baiklah aku mau." Jawab Nijimura pada akhirnya.

Nijimura menatap tidak percaya pintu coklat dihadapannya, manik hitamnya melirik Mayuzumi yang siap memencet bel pintu. Kepala bersurai hitam menggeleng pelan dan sedikit menggeser tubuhnya untuk mendekati Mayuzumi. "Kau yakin ?" Tanyanya ragu.

Mayuzumi menoleh sekilas. Mengangguk mantap dan memencet bel pintu. "Aku rasa ada sesuatu ditubuhku."

Nijimura menggumam tidak jelas. Ia ingat betul kok, kalau Mayuzumi akhir-akhir ini memang terlihat aneh. Mungkin dari sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu, tepatnya dimana Mayuzumi mulai mengeluh kalau dirinya harus mencuci celana dan antek-anteknya setiap pagi dan sering kali melakukan 'sesuatu' didalam kamar mandinya hampir setiap pagi. Awalanya Nijimura mengira itu hal wajar dan yah anak remaja yang sedang puber pasti akan menghayal yang tidak-tidak atau menonton sesuatu sebelum tidur.

Bertambah aneh ketika Mayuzumi sering kali memijat pelispisnya dan mengeluh pusing. Mendengar sesuatu dikepalanya yang Mayuzumi yakin itu bukan suaranya dan sering kali melihat sesutau yang tidak dikenalnya. Nijimura menyembur tawa kala itu, menganggap Mayuzumi mengada-ada dan halu. Tapi melihat Mayuzumi berdiri didepan pintu coklat bersama dirinya, Nijimura sedikit yakin kalau Mayuzumi serius. Lagipula kapan Mayuzumi tidak serius ?.

"Apa kau kerasukan wanita yang tertabrak kereta minggu kemarin ?" Nijimura memulai membicaraan sembari menunggu pintu dihadapannya terbuka.

"Hah entalah tapi yang kudengar itu suara laki-laki, lagi pula aku sudah mendengarnya sejak dua bulan lalu." Sahut Mayuzumi malas. Dahinya mengerit dalam ketika rasa pusing menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

'Keluar kau dari rumahku !'

'Jangan...'

'Kaa-san...'

"Kan bisa saja Chihiro, lagipula hantu itu kan bisa mengubah suara sesuka hatinya."

'Jangan sentuh aku, kumohon.'

'Tidak tidak tidak...'

"...dengarkan Chihiro."

'Hiks...jangan...hiksss.'

"CHIHIRO !!!"

Mayuzumi terlonjak kaget, telinganya berdenging hebat akibat teriakan Nijimura barusan. Mengerjap beberapa kali, Mayuzumi menatap wajah kesal Nijimura disampingnya. Dahinya kembali mengeryit dalam ketika suara-suara didalam kepalanya masih terdengar dan semakin keras. Rasa pusing dikepalanya semakin menjadi seiring kerasnya suara didalam kepalanya. Kedua tangan reflek menutup kedua telinganya. Tubuhnya lemas, nafasnya memburu tidak karuan.

"Shuu...aku...ak..."

"Oyy Chihiro kau ok kan ? Jangan barakting dirumah orang lain." Nijimura mencengkram kedua pundak Mayuzumi. Manik hitam Nijimura menatap khawatir Mayuzumi. "Oyy !!!" Triaknya keras. Mayuzumi tidak mendengar, kedua telinganya masih ditutup menggunakan kedua tangannya. Menggeleng kencang hampir menghantam kepala Nijimura.

Cengkraman dibahu Mayuzumi dilepas, tergesa-gesa Nijimura menyambar bel dikanan pintu dan memencetnya tidak sabaran.

"Oyyy ada orang dirumah ??!!!."

"TOLONG ADA ORANG SEKARAT DISINI !!!"

[ "Hahaha kau pikir bisa lari dari ku ?"

"Kumohon jangan."

Tangan dikedua sisi tubuhnya mencengkram sprei erat. Kedua kelopak matanya mengatup rapat, bibir bawah digigit kuat tidak peduli darah mulai merembes keluar.

"Kau dan ibu jalangmu itu memang ditakdirkan untuk melayaniku, kau dengar itu ?"

Kepala menggeleng cepat, dadanya membusung keatas tatkala kedua tonjolan didadanya dihisap kuat dan dipelintir sesuka hati. "Jadi siapa kau anak jalang ?!"

Bibir mengatup enggan menjawab, menahan erangan kala bagian bawahnya dihantam berulang kali. "Kau dengar aku ? Siapa kau anak jalang ?"

Surai lepek dijambak kasar hingga kepalanya mendongak keatas. Kelopak mata terbuka perlahan dan Mayuzumi kembali melihat seringai menyebalkan diatasnya.

"Sial aku mimpi lagi ?" Mayuzumi menatap sekitar,hanya sedikit yang bisa ditangkap matanya.

"Kutanya anak jalang, kau itu siapa ?"

"Ahhh." Mayuzumi menutup bibirnya. Menghumpat dalam hati ketika suara menjijihkan keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya.

"Hahaha kenapa ? Tidak bisa menjawab ?!."

Tubuh polos diatas ranjang melengkung keatas, bergetar hebat ketika puncak kenikmatan menghantam tubuhnya.

"Dengar, kau Akashi Seijuurou hanya ditakdirkan untuk menjadi budakku, jadi ketahuilah tempatmu."

"Kumohon tolong aku."

Mayuzumi berjengit kaget, dirinya yakin betul tidak membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan suara pun dengan laki-laki diatasnya.

Kelopak matanya menutup sejenak, berjengit kaget ketika yang dilihatnya bukan lagi wajah menyebalkan dengan seringai mesum atau ruangan serba putih. Hanya gelap yang didapat, tidak ada apapun disana. Mayuzumi bergidik ngeri, dirinya merasa didalam ruangan hampa tanpa ujung dengan kegelapan yang memeluk tubuhnya. Tubuhnya membeku pun pikirannya melayang saat dirinya menonton serial anime yang memiliki siluman rubah didalam tubuhnya, terbesit dalam pikirannya jikalau dirinya pun juga memiliki siluman rubah didalam tubuhnya.

"Sialan." kepala abunya menggeleng pelan mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang melintas dikepalanya.

"Kau...mendengarku bukan ?".

"Selamatkan aku." ]

BYYYUUURRRR

"Bangun juga kau !"

"Jadi kau selama tiga bulan ini..."

"Dua bulan." Potong Mayuzumi cepat.

"...ya dua bulan ini mendengar suara dikepalamu dan melihat sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan serta mimpi basah hampir setiap pagi."

Mayuzumi mengangguk. "Aku juga mendengar dia meminta tolong..ugh seperti 'kau mendengarku, tolong aku'".

"Dia ?" Kepala bersurai hijau memiringkan kepalanya. Sebelah Alis hijaunya terangkat naik menatap Mayuzumi bingung.

"Ya, Akashi Seijuurou."

"Hm mungkin kau mengalami astral projection."

"Astral projection itu apa Midorima ?". Nijimura membuka mulut. "Apa semacam kerasuka setan." Lanjutnya tidak peduli mendapat pelototan dari Mayuzumi.

Laki-laki bersurai hijau- Midorima Shintarou menghela nafasnya dalam. "Astral projection itu saat jiwamu keluar dari tubuhmu."

"Aku tidak paham." Mayuzumi menyahut malas. Sedikit menyesal kenapa dirinya malah mengunjungi adik kelasnya hanya karena desas-desus kalau adik kelas yang sedang dikunjunginya ini keturunan paranormal. "Lalu bagaimana aku bisa merasakan apa yang dia rasakan."

"Ehm contohnya, nanadayo ?"

"Ya semacam saat Akashi di piipp atau saat dia bersedih menatap foto seorang perempuan yang kurasa itu foto ibunya."

Midorima menaikan frame kacamatanya. "Tunggu sebentar." Ujarnya.

Mayuzumi mengangguk, manik abunya menetap keseliling ruangan tamu Midorima. Tidak ada banyak barang disana, hanya ada sofa, televesi, meja, dan lemari kecil berisi benda-benda entah apa Mayuzumi tidak tau.

"Midorima kau ngapain sih ?" Nijimura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ngantuk ?" Tanyanya.

"Bukan nadayo. Aku sedang menerawang."

Mayuzumi menggaruk kepalanya. Bingung akan kelaun Midorima yang sedang menutup kedua matanya erat sambil mengguman entah apa. Semacam mantra mungkin.

"Pssst Chihiro kayanya kita salah berkunjung deh." Bisik Nijimura pelan. "Kau tau kan rumor tentang Midorima." Mayuzumi mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau Midorima betulan tidak waras ?"

"Ya kita bakalan tidak waras juga." Balas Mayuzumi acuh.

"Mayuzumi-san apa kau percaya satu jiwa dalam dua tubuh ?"

Yang tidak ditanya melongo tidak paham. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya ber'hm'ria.

"Kukira ini astral projection tapi ternyata bukan yah, perkiraanku melenceng sangat jauh ?" Bibir tipis melengkung senyum. Manik hijau dibalik lensa kacamata tebal berbinar senang. "Ini sungguh luar biasa, nanadayo."

"Maksudnya apa sih ?" Nijimura sewot, bibir kelewat maju miliknya bertambah maju. "Jelasin dong, aku ngga paham seriusan."

"Aku juga tidak paham." Midorima mengambil cangkir tehnya. Binar senang masih terlihat dimanik hijaunya. "Tapi yang jelas jiwa Mayuzumi-san dan Akashi saling berhubungan, nanadayo."

"Engg...maksudnya gimana sih, aku ngga paham."

"Jadi seperti ini Mayuzumi-san, jiwamu dan jiwa Akashi itu saling terhubung itulah sebabnya kenapa kau bisa melihat, mendengar, dan merasakan apa yang Akashi rasakan, begitu pula sebaliknya."

"Oh seperti film Kimi No Nawa ?" Nijimura berseru keras.

"Semacam itu. Tapi tidak seperti itu." Midorima menyeruput tehnya sejenak. "Mungkin kau tidak pernah mendengarnya Mayuzumi-san, tapi Akashi itu Soulmate mu."

"Hah ? apa lagi itu ?!."

Nijimura menggaruk belakang kepalanya, manik hitamnya menatap serius deretan huruf dihadapannya. Mengeryit bingung membaca tulisan tidak masuk akal dari buku tua bersampul coklat hasil pinjam dari Midorima.

"Sudahku duga kalau Midorima itu kurang waras." Gumamnya pelan. "Nah Chihiro disini dijelaskan kalau setiap orang itu memiliki soulmate dan saling terhubung satu sama lain. Perasaan, pikiran, melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan soulmate-nya dan dapat berkomunikasi melalui pikirian." Nijimura kembali menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Eng...rasa-rasanya kau seperti vampir saja."

Mayuzumi menatap Nijimura datar. "Vampir yah ? Memangnya vampir seperti itu ?"

"Ngga tau juga sih. Aku kan asal ngomong."

Mayuzumi mengelus dadanya sabar, sungguh menampol wajah Nijimura menggunakan buku sangat menggodanya barusan. Tapi Mayuzumi tidak peduli soal itu yang dipedulikannya adalah ucapan Midorima tadi. Jika benar Akashi dan dirinya saling terhubung dan Akashi adalah soulmate-nya maka sudah dipastikan Mayuzumi akan berganti haluan.

Mayuzumi menghela nafasnya, buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya dilempar asal dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas karpet. Tidak habis pikir dengan nasib hidupnya yang rumit dan mirip dorama-dorama ditelevisi. Jikalau benar dirinya dan Akashi saling terhubung kenapa baru sekarang dan kenapa harus laki-laki. Mungkin jika soulmate-nya perempuan entah cantik atau tidak Mayuzumi akan berusaha untuk mencari bak tokoh protagonis difilm kimi no nawa.

"Nah Chihiro kenapa kau tidak coba saja menghubingnya ?" Nijimura berujar kalem. Tubuh berbalut kaos hitam dan celana kolor abu-abu menggelepar santai diatas karpet dengan toples cemilan ringan didekapnya.

"Aku tidak punya nomor ponselnya." Balas Mayuzumi datar. Sedikit menggulingkan tubuhnya untuk mendekat kearah Nijimura. "Lagipula ponselku kan rusak." Sebelah tangan mengambil alih toples didekapan Nijimura.

Nijimura tepok jidat. "Bukan itu, maksudku kau berkomunikasi dengan si Akashi lewat pikiran. Telephati gitu loh~"

"Semacam Naruto sama Kurama ?"

Nijimura tepok jidat jilid dua. Kepala Mayuzumi ditoyornya pelan. "Bukan dodol, ehh tapi kalau Naruto sama Kurama itu semacam Telephati bukan ?"

Mayuzumi menengok kearah Nijimura. "Kan tadi kutanya."

"Engg..gimana yah, aku bukan ahli gituan Chihiro. Tapi kalau kau mau tau link xxx aku tau banyak, dijamin gratis dan kuliatasnya HD." Nijimura promisi tidak penting. "Tapi kalau cari link punya Miyabi aku ada. Lengkap malahan, jadi kau tak usah down-"

"Shuuzou !"

"Ya Chihiro kau mau minta ? Tenang saja, kukasih gratis kok. Tapi jangan bilang ke Aomine yah nanti dia protes lagi."

"Shuuzou bisa tidak kau bicara pake bahasa manusia ?"

"Loh ?" Dahi Nijimura mengeryit bingung. "Dari tadi kan aku bicara pake bahasa manusia."

"Gukk...guk...guk..."

"Nah Chihiro langkah awal untuk telephati itu rileks." Nijimura menscroll layar ponselnya kebawah.

Mayuzumi menganggukan kepalanya. Kedua kaki terlipat kebelakang dengan tangan bersandar nyaman dikedua pahanya dan menutup matanya. "Terus ?" Tanyanya.

Nijimura menatap Mayuzumi apatis. Gaya rileks Mayuzumi sungguh wow sekali seperti pengantin pria yang siap melakukan ijab kabul. "Chihiro kau tau yoga tidak ?"

"Yoga ? Tetangga sebalah asal Indonesia itu ?"

"Bukan !" Nijimura berseru gemas. "Semedi tau tidak ?"

Mayuzumi mengerutkan keningnya, rasa-rasanya dirinya pernah dikatai sedang semedi dari salah satu fans gilanya dinegara asia tenggara sana. "Ngurung diri dikamar ?"

"Bukan dodol !" Ponsel Nijimura mental kekepala abu Mayuzumi. "Ck. Sudahlah kaya gitu saja." Nijimura pasrah. Mayuzumi memang kadang-kadang lemot kumat.

"Terus apa lagi, Shuu ?" Tanya Mayuzumi sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Ehm... terus pikiran orang yang akan kau ajak bertelephati ria."

Mayuzumi diam dan mulai memikiran seseorang bernama Akashi.

"Sudah ? Kalau sudah katakan hallo dengan sepenuh hati."

"Hallo."

Plakkk

Nijimura khilaf, toples cemilan setengah isi menghantam kepala Mayuzumi keras. Untung toplesnya plastik.

"Sakit bego !"

"Maksudku kau katakan hallo itu dipikiran mu." Nijimura merengut, alis menukik tajam dan bibirnya semakin maju.

Mayuzumi berdehem. Mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersila sebelum berkosentrasi lagi untuk melakukan telephati. Kelopak mata yang sedari tadi menutup dibukanya sejenak untuk melihat wajah Nijimura. "Wajahmu jelek." Dan berkomentar tidak penting.

Sialan. Nijimura merutuk dalam hati. "Cepat lakukan saja." Sungutnya kesal.

Mayuzumi menutup kelopak matanya lagi. Menarik nafasnya dalam dan mengembuskanya pelan. Berkosentrasi penuh dan mencoba mengabaikan wajah Nijimura yang kelewat dekat dihadapannya.

" _Mayuzumi-san lucu._ "

Mayuzumi berjengit kaget. Kelopak matanya mendelik mendadak membuat Nijimura memundurkan kepalanya kaget.

"Asoyy woyy." Seru Nijimura dongkol.

"Kau bicara denganku ?"

Nijimura mengeryit bingung, memang dikata dirinya sedang berbicara dengan siapa kalau bukan dengan Mayuzumi. Setan ?.

" _Iya dan hallo juga Mayuzumi-san. "_

"Chihiro kalau aku tidak bicara denganmu dengan siapa lagi memang ?"

"Bukan kau bodoh ! Tapi Akashi."

"Aku mau kita ketemuan sekarang juga dicafe xxx."

Mayuzumi mengeryit tidak suka mendengar kekehan pelan dikeplanya. " _Mayuzumi-san tidal sabaran sekali yah. "_

"Chihiro kau lagi ngobrol sama Akashi ?" Tanya Nijimura bingung yang hanya mendapat balasan anggukan kepala dari Mayuzumi.

"Kau menyusahkanku !" Semprot Mayuzumi. "Kau membuatku harus bersolo karir dikamar mandi hampir setiap pagi dan membuat kepalaku pusing. Terakhir kali kau membuatku pingsan dan suara teriakanmu membuat telingaku berdening !" Mayuzumi tersengal, nafasnya memburu dan badannya terasa panas dan berkeringat. Mayuzumi lelah.

"Chihiro sabar." Nijimura mengelus bahu Mayuzumi. Telinganya didekatkan kekepala Mayuzumi berniat untuk menguping suara Akashi. Yang sayang tidak kedengaran sama sekali.

" _Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak tau harus minta tolong kepada siapa lagi."_ Sahut Akashi setelah kehingan cukup lama.

Mayuzumi menghela nafasnya lelah, dada dielusnya beberapa kali mencoba menstabilkan emosinya.

"Baikalah, temui aku dicafe xxx minggu depan."

" _Aku mengerti."_

Akashi mengusap wajahnya gusar, bercak merah disekitar leher dan dadanya sulit dihilangkan dan besok dirinya harus bertemu dengan soulmate-nya. Baju lengan panjang serta syal berserakan diatas ranjangnya. Dahinya mengeryit dalam melihat baju-baju yang akan dikenakannya saat bertemu Mayuzumi besok. Memilah-milah sedemikian rupa sebelum pilihannya jatuh kepada kemeja lengan panjang berwarna krem dan sweater hitam sebagai lapisan luarnya. Sedangkan celananya Akashi memilih celana jeans hitam.

"Bercak dileher ini tidak terlalu kelihatan kan ?" Gumamnya pelan sambil memperhatikan bercak merah diarea leher jenjangnya. "Kalau dihansaplast malah lebih ketahuan."

Akashi merebahakan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Kelopak matanya terpejam dan kegelapan yang sempat dilihatnya berubah menjadi lembaran kertas diatas meja. Akashi tersenyum tulus, Mayuzumi-san sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

Sebagai keturunan terakhir dari keluarga Akashi, dirinya mempunyai sesuatu kemampuan dimana dirinya dapat terhubung dengan pasangan hidupnya kelak. Melihat apa yang dilakukannya, merasakan perasaannya dan mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkan soulmate-nya saat umurnya menginjak 16 tahun.

"Mayuzumi-san jawaban nomor dua salah loh~" Akashi berujar riang didalam pikirannya dan dapat merasakan Mayuzumi terlonjak kaget. "Itu harusnya A, masa ibu kota Australia ada di Canberra."

" _Brisik._ " Sewot Mayuzumi.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak bisa tidur loh." Akashi melihat tangan pucat Mayuzumi mulai memberesakan kertas-kertas tugasnya. "Mayuzumi-san janji besok kalau ketemu denganku jangan berteriak."

Mayuzumi mendengus. " _Aku tidak peduli."_

Akashi terkekeh pelan. Sedikit khawatir memang kalau Mayuzumi tidak dapat menerima dirinya. "Aku kotor." Gumam Akashi pelan. "Aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Tidak ada sahutan, Akashi dapat melihat pantulan wajah Mayuzumi dicermin kamar mandi. Jemari pucat Mayuzumi menggenggam sikat gigi. "Tidak masalah kalau Mayuzumi-san menolakku."

Manik abu Mayuzumi menatap lurus pantulan dirinya dicermin. " _Aku tidak peduli."_ Dan Akashi dapat merasakan Mayuzumi menatap tepat kearahnya. " _Aku belum melihat wajahmu sepenuhnya. hanya penasaran jangan besar kepala."_

Akashi terkekeh geli. "Memang belum ? Kukira sudah, masa dua bulan kau tidak melihat wajahku sama sekali. Ngomong-ngomong wajahku tampan sekali loh~"

" _Aku lupa. lagipula wajahmu tidak penting."_

Sialan. Akashi merutuk dalam hati, mulut Mayuzumi memang asin sekali berbanding terbalik dengan mulutnya yang manis sekali. "Jahatnya. Tapi tak apa kalau sekarang tidak penting, hehehe." Akashi menggulingkan tubunnya kesamping. "Lagipula nanti kitakan akan hidup seatap."

" _Jangan brisik aku mau sikat gigi."_

Akashi kembali membuka kelopak matanya, melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjuk keangka 8 malam. Melangkah santai kekamar mandi dan melakukan ritual sebelum tidur seperti biasanya. "Warna sikat gigiku dan Mayuzumi-san sama."

" _Wajahmu lumayan juga."_

Akashi tersentak kaget, cangkir digenggaman tangan terlepas dan jatuh kelantai. " _Bagaimana ? kaget kan ?"_

"Jangan mengagetiku Mayuzumi-san. Itu tidak sopan."

Mayuzumi terkekeh pelan. " _Besok jangan lupa."_

Mayuzumi melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, manik abunya menatap lurus seseorang dihadapannya yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dahinya mengeryit dalam melihat bercak merah samar dileher lawan bicaranya. Mengehela nafasnya lelah dan mengambil cangkir kopi diatas meja. "Jadi sebenarnya aku ini beruntung atau tidak."

"Tentu saja beruntung Mayuzumi-san."

"Jadi kau minta tolong apa kepadaku ?"

Akashi tersenyum manis, tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas kumal dan berucap dengan santainya."Tolong dilunasi yah."

Mayuzumi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mengambil kertas ditangan Akashi dan membukanya. "Lunasi ?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Iya. Perusahaan ayahku bangrut dan berhutang kepada rentenir gila."

"Lalu dimana orang tuamu."

"Sudah meninggal."

"Oh." Dahi Mayuzumi mengeryit melihat nominal yang tertera diatas kertas. "Kau berniat memerasku atau bagiamana ?"

Akashi mengedip sekali, sebelah tangan menopang kepalanya. "Iya, kan Mayuzumi-san calon suamiku."

"Kau memang tidak tau diri yah. Membuatku bingung selama tiga bulan ini, merepotkanku dan sekarang meminta uang kepadaku untu melunasi hutang keluargamu, boleh aku melemparmu keluar sekarang ?"

Akashi menunduk, jari jemarinya saling bertautan dibawah meja. Kalau dirinya mampu untuk melunusi hutang keluarganya mana mungkin dirinya meminta tolong kepada Mayuzumi. Tubuhnya kotor menjadi pelampisan rentiner untuk mencicil hutangnya, terhubung dengan Mayuzumi tanpa bertatap muka saja itu sudah membuatnya malu luar biasa. Tapi Akashi bisa apa, dirinya masih berumur enam belas tahun, hanya mengandalkan tubuhnya untuk mencicil hutangnya sampai lunas sama saja merelakan dirinya sendiri untuk masuk kedalam neraka dunia. Hanya Mayuzumi harapannya. Maka saat umurnya genap 16 tahun dirinya mulai menghubungkan pikirannya dengan Mayuzumi secara perlahan. Melihat hal yang dilakukannya saat malam hari hampir setiap malam, membagi perasaanya dan hal lainnya.

Awalnya Akashi yakin kalau dirinya dapat melakukan semuanya seoarang diri. Menghidupi dirinya sediri menggunakan uang tabungannya yang tidak seberapa dan melunasi hutangnya dengan tubuhnya. Tapi ketika jiwanya mulai terhubung dengan Mayuzumi, Akashi mulai merasa lelah dan putus asa. Melihat kehidupan normal Mayuzumi dan temannya sungguhnya membuatnya iri dan tanpa sadar perasaan terdalamnya tersalur begitu saja kepada Mayuzumi.

Bagaimanapun Akashi hanya manusia biasa. Kebahagian dan kehidupan yang normal jelas didambakannya.

"Ayo pulang." Akashi berjengkit kaget, tangan Mayuzumi mengelus surai merahnya dan mengajaknya pulang. Mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah datar Mayuzumi. "Aku ada urusan."

Nijimura memijat pelipisnya pelan, manik abunya menatap dua anak adam dihadapannya dan sekoper penuh uang diatas meja. "Jadi kalian akan tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu ?"

Mayuzumi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana lagi, rumahku kan sudah dijual."

"Mohon bantuannya Nijimura-san." Ujar Akashi sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tapi itu rumah peninggalan orang tuamu Chihiro." Nijimura berucap gusar. "Bukankah kau bilang..."

"Untuk tidak menjualnya." Potong Mayuzumi. "Tapi aku butuh uang."

Mata Nijimura memincing tajam. "Kau tidak berniat memeras Chihiro kan ?" Tanyanya kepada Akashi.

"Tentu saja tidak."

Nijimura mengusap wajahnya, tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Chihiro. "Terserah kau sajalah." Ujarnya pasrah. "Cepat bayar hutangmu Akashi dan kau-" Nijimura menunjuk muka Mayuzumi. "Jangan harap gratis tinggal disini."

"Jahat sekali." Sahut Mayuzumi datar. "Kau tenang saja, Akashi akan mengurus rumah ini dengan baik jadi kau dan aku hanya perlu menjadi majikan saja."

"Yang benar saja !" Akashi melotot tidak terima. "Jangan sembarang yah Mayuzumi-san."

"Aku tidak peduli." Ujar Nijimura cepat. "Pokoknya aku majikan dirumah ini."

 **End**

Yah sengaja ngegantung. Ini buat challenge MayuAka tapi kebanyakan MayuNiji yah, entahlah saya menulis sesuai alur.

 **Bonus**

"Akashi bukankah kau sangat berbeda dengan yang aku lihat dimimpi." Mayuzumi mengeryitkan alisnya menatap Akashi. "Kau terlihat sangat ketukatan saat laki-laki menyebalkan itu menyentuhmu."

"Itu akting agar Mayuzumi-san terpengaruh."

"Hah ?"

"Awalnya memang takut tapi lama kelamaan jadi terbiasa. Tapi Mayuzumi-san aku tidak bisa terus-terusan menggunakan tubuhku untuk mencicil hutangku. Jadi saat jiwa kita mulai terhubung yah aku mulai berakting agar kau menaruh hati kepadaku."

"Kau memang tidak pandai berbohong yah." Mayuzumi mengelus surai Akashi. "Kau takut karena aku tidak bisa menerimamu kan ?" Mayuzumi tersenyum jahil. Mengangkat tubuhnya dari empuknya sofa dan meregangkan tubuhnya. "Nah Akashi tolong baju kotor dikeranjang dicuci, masak dan bereskan rumah sebelum Shuuzou pulang."

Akashi mengedip sekali. "Lalu kau ?" Tanyanya.

"Kan aku majikan." Sahut Mayuzumi santai sebelum hilang dibalik pintu kamar.

Akashi menggeram tertahan, kedua tangan terkepal erat menahan gejolak emosi. Berani benar Mayuzumi memperlakukannya layaknya pembantu. Dasar sialan.

"Liat saja nanti Mayuzumi-san khukhukhu."

 **Bonus 2**

"Midorima kau yakin betul jiwaku tidak terhubung dengan siapapun ?" Tanya Nijimura ngotot. "Coba kau terawang lagi."

Midorima menghela nafasnya, wajah Nijimura dihadapannya didorongnya kasar. "Tidak." Sahutnya tegas.

"Tapi dibuku tua coklat yang kau pinjmakan tertulis kalau setiap manusia memiliki soulmate dan saling terhubungkan ?" Midorima menganggukan kepalanya. "Tapi kenapa aku tidak ?"

"Mana aku tau."

"Kau ngibulin aku yah ?"

"Hah ? Kalau aku bohong terus yang terjadi dengan Mayuzumi-san dan Akashi itu apa ?"

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak terhubung dengan soulmate ku ?"

Midorima menaikan frame kacamatanya. "Itu karena kau kebanyak dosa Nijimura-san."

"HAH ?!"


End file.
